Tempest of Destiny
by even-xf
Summary: Do que você tem medo? Antigamente eu pensava saber a resposta . Antigamente eu acreditava ser a criatura mais temida . Hoje eu sei que estava errado. Hoje eu temo o mais improvável para um vampiro: O Destino.
1. Chapter 1

**_Autora:_**_ Even-xf_

**_Gênero: _**_Drama/romance_

**__****Disclaimer:**___Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Mayer,aqui tem apenas uma pequena contribuição da minha imaginação : )_

___**Nota da Autora**: Minha primeira história, conto com a simpatia de todas, a idéia nasceu das inúmeras fics que já li; Crepúsculo,True Blood, Vampire Diaries ,etc... De inicio penso em ter POV somente do Edward,mas vai depender da aceitação e idéias que forem surgindo ao longo do enredo. Não tenho beta, se alguém se candidatasse eu ficaria muito feliz .Então me desculpem os erros. Quanto as traduções, não vou deixa-las de lado,pretendo ter tempo de conciliar tudo . Boa Leitura e por favor reviews seriam ótimos. ; )_

**_Tempest of Destiny_**

Era em dias como este que eu me perguntava se realmente iria aguentar viver uma eternidade assim . Cem anos não eram nada,quando eu algumas vezes pensava sobre o futuro; _século e séculos sem fim... _e no entanto o tédio já era o meu companheiro diário. Viver eternamente preso a imagem de um adolescente não parecia um futuro muito empolgante, se fazer passar por um era ainda pior,conviver com eles quando se podia ouvir cada pensamento ao redor: era meu inferno particular eu tinha certeza disso .

_Sabe há cada dia tem ficado mais dificil conviver com esses seus sentimentos._ Jasper me encarava com um olhar melancólico,enquanto eu balançava levemente minha cabeça;tentando me desculpar pelo meu humor.Não devia ser fácil para ele conviver com meus conflitos internos,mas pelo menos tirava a mente dele da idéia de drenar todos os humanos ao redor . De todos nós ele era o que mais sofria para conter a fome, apesar de que se fosse para encarar o fato que ele se alimentou por muito tempo de humanos,era de se entender o como difícil seria conviver e tentar se enturmar com o que foi sua comida um dia.

-Essas conversas silenciosas são um saco! -Emmet olhava de mim para Jasper- Temos que parecer normais,lembram-se?

-Claro Emmet,como se você ajudasse muito- Respondi de primeira, hoje não era um bom dia para brincadeiras.

-Ow! Alguém está de mau humor... - _Bem para falar a verdade ele está sempre assim, já é quase como uma marca registrada . Eu ficaria impressionado se a resposta fosse diferente . Sinceramente Eddy acho que você precisa de um psicologo . _Emmet refletia com um sorriso no rosto.

-Que droga Em! Hoje sinceramente não estou no clima.

-Você nunca está- Rosalie disse sem nem ao menos me dar um olhar._ Você tem que aceitar o que você é.Nem tudo gira ao seu redor Edward. Acabe logo com essa porcaria ou então ataque logo algum deles,ai pelo menos você vai ter motivos para se sentir como lixo._Dei-lhe um olhar ameaçador.

_-_O quê? Só estou sendo sincera Rei do drama. Por mais que eu não pense em prejudicar qualquer humano,acho que também é crueldade convivermos com esse seu temperamento diariamente . Então se isso resolvesse, estou dentro .

-Olha quem fala . Como se conviver com você fosse um mar de rosas - Rosalie me encarou desagradavelmente,eu sabia que ela não ia deixar meu comentário passar em branco.

-Porque não deixamos esse debate para mais tarde! Já temos alguns olhares curiosos - Alice disse . Eu olhei ao redor para ver vários olhos observando a nossa mesa. Todos querendo saber o que os Cullens tanto falavam . Isso era outra coisa que me deixava louco; ser o centro das atenções. Por mais medo que inconscientemente os humanos tivessem,a atração e curiosidade sempre estavam lá.Seus pensamentos algumas horas eram demais para mim,bloquear tudo ao ponto de se tornarem zumbidos, era muito bom . Nunca havia nada de interessante para se ouvir,os humanos eram muito previsíveis, cem anos ouvindo os mais diversos tipos de mentes,me deu uma boa experiência . Mas não havia outra alternativa tínhamos um disfarce para manter._O mais humano possível._..

* * *

Estar em casa era muito bom, aqui eu tinha minha música e livros para ocupar minha mente, o que me distraia dos pensamentos inevitáveis dos meus familiares e dos meus próprios muitas vezes . Eu não precisava ler a mentes deles para saber o quanto eles estavam preocupados comigo,principalmente Esme e Carlisle que muitas vezes se culpava,pensando ter feito a coisa errada ao me trazer para esta vida,mas eu sinceramente nunca olhei por este lado . Ele fez o que achou certo, eu sabia que o problema era comigo, mas era algo que eu não conseguia evitar._Talvez com os anos, séculos..._pensei amargamente.

-Ei Maninho! interessado em um pouco de video game? - Emmet perguntou abrindo a porta do meu quarto com um olhar alegre._Como ele podia estar sempre tão bem? _eu me perguntava muitas vezes.

-Rosalie te liberou?-Perguntei olhando por cima do meu livro.

-Ela foi resolver algo relacionado com cabelo, ou roupas, ou os dois ou algo assim . Ela sabe como fico entediado,então aqui estou eu.-Ele disse com um sorriso de alívio, o que deixou claro que Alice provavelmente estava envolvida._Vamos lá! livros não podem ser tão divertidos assim!Eles dão sonho,pelo menos em mim.O que é uma coisa horrível já que eu não posso dormir. _Ele pensava divertidamente.

-Isso depende de quem lê e do livro - Respondi com um sorriso.

-Sabe,acho que você deveria arrumar uma namorada.

-Namorada? - perguntei incrédulo pelo tópico ter mudado tão bruscamente.

-É, pra aliviar o extress. Pra mim isso é falta . E conheço alguém mais do que disposta para te ajudar.- Ele começou a pensar sobre Tanya e suas investidas muito ousadas.

-Será que você só pensa em sexo? Não, melhor nem responder ... ou pensar por favor . Até daria certo se eu sentisse algo por ela - Respondi sem qualquer emoção,voltando os olhos para meu livro .

-Ah vamos lá! Você não senti nada, nadinha? - Ele perguntou com um sorriso sugestivo._ Você não precisa ter sentimentos por ela para fazer certas coisas ._

-Será que "Rose" concordaria com você?

-A merda! não vai falar isso pra ela, você sabe como ela é.

-Ok - eu ri com os seus pensamentos de uma Rosalie louca. Ela apesar de muito bela era muito ciumenta. Sem razão,Emmet a amava profundamente. E até hoje eu não entendia o porque ._ Ok, nós nos odiamos, o que não era nenhum segredo para ninguém ._

-Mas você tem que admitir que Tanya te adora.

Isso era verdade . Sempre que iamos visitar nossos amigos no Alasca, Tanya sempre deixou bem claro o que sentia por mim, e o seu desejo de sermos mais próximos . Mas não era reciproco, eu tinha um carinho por ela como tinha por suas irmãs,mas nem chegava perto do que eu imaginava ser o que eu via nos pensamentos de Carlisle quando ele pensava em Esme, ou Jasper em Alice ou até mesmo Em por Rosalie. Ela aceitou quando eu disse que gostava dela como amiga, nada mais .Mas nem por isso desistiu.

-Eu sei Em, mas nunca vai passar do que temos.

-Nunca? Você prefere ficar sozinho por todo sempre? Parece muito tempo.

-Eu tenho certeza que o que sinto por ela nunca vai mudar. Então eu acho que sim.

-Eu só queria te ver mais feliz . Mesmo que adoro te irritar,por causa desse seu jeito depressivo de quem acorda com o pé esquerdo toda manhã...Entendeu o trocadilho?

-Hahaha muito engraçado. Mesmo assim valeu por se importar. O quê você queria jogar mesmo? - Perguntei desconfiado,não custava nada entreter a criança. E também encerrava logo este tema . E eu sabia que ele estava sendo sincero no que disse.

-Você escolhe: pode ser Biohazard Chronicles em Hd ou Counter Strike .Eu definitivamente queria detonar alguns zumbis hoje. Estava assistindo ¨Walking Dead¨ e fiquei meio empolgado - Ele me olhava ansiosamente.

-Ok, pode ser Biohazard então - Nem terminei de falar e ele já tinha sumido. _Eddy já aprontei tudo aqui na sala . Zumbis em Hd. Muito loko!_

Coloquei meu livro em cima da escrivaninha para ler mais tarde. Não pude deixar de descer sorrindo com o entusiasmo dos pensamentos de Em. Era hora de detonar os comedores de cérebros._ Ou seja lá o que eles comem._

* * *

Eu adorava os dias ensolarados .Era quando não precisávamos fingir que aprendíamos algo pela primeira vez .Nada de pensamentos de adolescentes cheios de hormônios,nada de controlar os meus impulsos. Pena que estes dias eram raros em Forks,onde a chuva e o clima úmido eram constantes.

Desci as escadas mais disposto que o habitual .Alice estava sentada no sofá lendo uma revista com Jasper ao seu lado,apenas olhando para ela com um olhar apaixonado. Ele se virou momentaneamente para me olhar, satisfeito com o meu humor .Emmet estava com a cabeça deitada no colo de Rosalie,pensando em como ela era linda,enquanto ela lia outra revista .Esme era a única que andava de um lado para o outro, arrumando as plantas que ela mantinha dentro de casa tão cuidadosamente .Eu podia ouvir seus pensamentos cantarolando uma doce melodia. Percebendo minha atenção ela sorriu amorosamente;como só uma mãe sorria._ Adoro te ver bem Edward,sei que você adora os dias de sol _.Que _tal me ajudar no jardim lá fora? _ela perguntou .

-Claro - Eu respondi sabendo que ela também adorava o sol.

Meus irmãos nem perceberam quando saímos, cada um perdido na contemplação de sua companheira.O convite de Esme veio a calhar,por muitas vezes era dificil ser o único solteiro no meio de três casais .Ela se abaixou num canteiro de rosas e começou a tirar algumas.

-Voce poderia segurar estas? - ela foi me passando algumas delas. Era um trabalho tão humano.

-Como você tem estado? - ela perguntou ainda olhando para as rosas.

-Bem ,eu acho.

-Alice comentou que esta semana foi um pouco dificil pra você...

Fiquei olhando para as rosas na minha mão,procurando pela resposta certa .Naquele momento a vida parecia tão normal,como se fôssemos pessoas comuns. Muito diferente do que realmente eramos.

-Algumas vezes eu só não consigo fingir - ela agora me olhava atentamente, tentando entender ao que eu me referia.

-Carlisle ás vezes se culpa...Ele te ama muito, nós te amamos muito Edward. Como se fosse nosso próprio filho,acho que consideramos todos vocês assim .Carlisle tem um carinho especial por você, por ter sido o primeiro, ele fica triste quando te vê infeliz. Você quer carregar um peso maior do que suporta.

Levei alguns minutos para absorver o que ela falava, o que não era novidade, pois eu já tinha escutados os pensamentos deles muitas vezes a respeito disso. Eu só não sabia o que deveria responder. Eu sabia que a preocupação deles era genuína, assim como todo amor que eles sentiam. Então, optei apenas por ficar olhando em seus olhos.

- Ele está tomando coragem para vir falar com você,apesar de não saber bem o quê você quer ouvir.

_O que eu queria ouvir. _O que eu realmente queria ouvir? O que ele poderia dizer que satisfaria esse buraco que eu sentia no meu peito. Essa raiva que eu sentia de ser o que era? E sinceramente, a culpa era dele? Claro que eu nunca o culpei,como poderia? Carlisle sempre foi o modelo de pai,o amigo, o irmão mais velho .Ele fez o que achava certo,atendendo ao pedido de uma mãe desesperada e ao mesmo tempo aplacando sua própria solidão.

-Ele não tem culpa de nada Esme, nunca vai ter. Sou eu que não consigo lidar com aquilo que somos. Essa vontade, que mesmo lá fundo, de ferir e acabar com tudo vivo a minha volta .Mesmo que não bebamos dos humanos, a vontade ainda está lá. A possibilidade ainda está lá.Esperando por um momento de fraqueza, por um instante da perda do nosso auto-controle.Não dá pra mudar o que somos,mesmo que tentamos ao máximo nos assemelhar a eles. - Voltei a olhar para as flores na minha mão,como querendo enfatizar um ponto.

Ela seguiu meu olhar e encarou as rosas também. Seus pensamentos imaginando se todas aquelas possibilidades se concretizariam.

-Não Esme. Você nunca faria isso.

-Como você tem tanta certeza? Somos todos iguais Querido. Se você acredita no que falou,nenhum de nós está livre de cometer um deslize. Até eu...- Vi um pouco de sua pele se arrepiar só de pensar na probabilidade de ferir uma criança inocente.E me odiei mais de imediato. Eu já sentia auto-ódio o suficiente.

- Não...você e Carlisle nunca fariam isso. Vocês amam demais a nossa escolha de vida . Me perdoe se te fiz duvidar de você mesmo, é como eu me sinto. Só tentei ser sincero com você,não se aplica a todos. Nem a mim 100% dos dias, como hoje... -Dei-lhe um sorriso me desculpando

-Talvez seja a solidão - Ela retribuiu com um sorriso caloroso. _Tanya gosta tanto dele __.Talvez __chegou a hora dela ter uma chance, eles seriam tão felizes. _Ela pensava alegremente. Porque todos agora achavam a minha vida pessoal interessante? E que a solução dos meus problemas era uma companheira? Franzi a testa tentando ver a lógica em tudo.

- Não...acho que vai um pouco além disso, mas não posso negar que me sinto sozinho no meio de três casais .Já perdi até o conceito do ¨segurando vela¨.E Tanya sempre será uma amiga pra mim. Meus sentimentos por ela nunca vão mudar,sei o quanto você gosta dela,mas infelizmente é assim que me sinto.

-Você não pode culpar uma mãe de querer o melhor pro seu filho,ou o que ela pensa ser.

-Claro que não Mãe.

-Acho que você está certo. Carlisle tinha certeza que você e Rosalie iriam ficar juntos e no entanto...

-Nem me diga! sinto arrepios só de pensar- E realmente eu sentia. Rosalie e Eu...nem nos meus piores pesadelos.

-Não fale assim da sua irmã - Ela me reprendeu com um olhar divertido.

-Você sabe que podemos ouvir tudo,não é Senhor perfeito? - Rosalie falava da sala,aparentemente aborrecida com meu comentário.

-Certamente Rose .Tenho certeza que compartilhamos do mesmo alívio. Emmet é um homem de sorte- Eu disse a ela revirando meus olhos,sabendo o quanto ela me adorava . _Melhor não abusar da sorte maldito telepata depressivo._Ela bufou em resposta

_-_Cadê o respeito? Afinal eu sou o irmão mais velho_. - _Foi impossível não provocar.

-Irmão mais velho? isso me faz... perai... - Emmett falou tentando fazer as contas de cabeça. _Ah, e eu que achava que ia ter um bom dia. _Pensei já conformado.

-Vamos poupar esse lindo cérebro.O caçula meu ursinho - Rosalie o interrompeu toda feliz.

-Hey eu sou o caçula! tem que haver beneficios. Quero todos me agradando.

-Vai sonhando Em - Jasper disse divertidamente.

-Mamãe - Ele chamou manhosamente esperando que ela a protegesse.

-Emmett posso atualizar o seu guarda-roupa, isso conta? - Alice já estava pensando em todas as roupas que ficariam excelentes nele, inspirada na revista que ela estava vendo.

- Nah, a idéia e me agradar não ao contrário, mas valeu a tentativa baixinha.

- Você pode gastar esse desejo compulsivo no meu - Rosalie ofereceu brilhantemente, já pensando em todas as roupas que ela queria descartar.

_Depois ela ficava brava por eu acha-la tão fútil_...Voltei minha atenção para Esme, principalmente porque Alice resolveu refazer as contas,o que tornava Jasper o mais velho e os choramingos de Em recomeçaram _.Ela _estava muito concentrada em seu jardim para continuar prestando atenção no desenrolar da conversa_._ Ela ria internamente pelo comportamento de todos, _Crianças...apesar de tudo é isso que eles são, _ela pensou amorosamente.

-Você pode colocar as rosas na mesa do deck?Quero fazer um lindo arranjo pra mesa do consultorio de Carlisle.

- Claro. Precisa de mais alguma ajuda?

-Não já acabei por aqui. Só vou terminar de regar as plantas em volta de casa, mas obrigado por perguntar.

-Vou dar uma volta então. Não estou com a minima vontade de entrar na discussão de quem é o mais velho, e muito menos participar dos planos para a viagem de amanhã para Port Angeles - Ela me olhou interrogativamente.

-Pelo que vi nos pensamentos de Alice,ela está planejando atualizar o guarda-roupa de todos. De novo .Sem exceções. -Esme balançou a cabeça perplexa entendendo .Bom saber que eu não era o único que acha isso um exagero.

Deixei as rosas e sai em disparada antes que alguém desse por minha falta. Eu amava minha familia, mas estar sozinho era muito bom para clarear a minha mente .Corri o mais rápido que pude ,para tornar impossivel que os olhos humanos me vissem naquela manhã de sol. As árvores tinham um cheiro magnifico ao sol, quase tão bom quanto o cheiro da chuva .Cheguei logo ao lago que eu tanto gostava de admirar .Sentei-me nas pedras próximas a margem, sentindo a brisa suave que sobrava trazendo todo tipo de aroma...Minha intenção vindo aqui não tinha sido de me alimentar, mas como rejeitar quando a presa vinha tão facilmente na minha direção? O cheiro me dizia que era uma raposa, talvez duas...Esperei imóvel por elas e foi muito fácil, com um simples movimento eu já tinha o pescoço do animal na minha boca.

Nunca cheguei a provar o sangue. Um vulto muito rápido veio na minha direção agarrando-me pelo pescoço, levantando meus pés do chão. O que quer que fosse era muito forte,causando imensa dor ao meu pescoço.O aperto ficava cada vez mais intenso, o que me fez pensar que talvez a presa o tempo todo fosse eu .Pra quem se achava o predador mais perigoso na natureza, não pude evitar de sentir medo .Parei de lutar ao perceber que quanto mais eu me debatia,mais forte meu pescoço era agarrado. Olhei para baixo apenas para ver sua cabeça ainda coberta com uma espécie de capuz,não deixando nada a vista. Apesar de não ver suas feições, as intensões eram claras ;eu não ia ser poupado.

Senti um solavanco quando as mãos foram retiradas abruptamente de mim, fazendo-me desmoronar ao chão

-Você está bem Querido? - Esme perguntava já ajoelhada ao meu lado. Minha garganta parecia estar queimando de fora para dentro, como se algum ácido a corroesse.A esfreguei algumas vezes para aliviar a sensação,somente balançando a cabeça em resposta.

-Benditas sejam as minhas visões! você pode me agradecer mais tarde, quando puder falar - Alice dizia já se juntando a Esme, analisando meu estado;_ Isso não estava na minha visão. E porque não está curando? _ela pensava preocupada. Olhei para o que ela estava vendo e fiquei atordoado;meu pescoço estava com uma faixa roxa e as marcas dos dedos eram visíveis em suas laterais e o pior: não parecia estar melhorando.

-Você pode se levantar sozinho? podemos ajuda-lo se você preferir - Esme sugeriu preocupada

-E..u con..sigo - Foi tudo que consegui dizer,me preparando para ficar de pé.

-Não se esforce Querido,basta balançar a cabeça .Vou ficar mais tranquila quando seu pai der uma olhada em você.

-Hey! Eddy eu adoraria te ajudar . Posso te levar nas costas ou te carregar se você preferir, ia ser muito divertido. - Emmet terminou com uma gargalhada a uns 100 metros de onde estavamos, encarando algo no chão com Jasper ao lado dele. Neste instante lembrei do meu agressor.

Andei até onde eles estavam,curioso com que tipo de monstro eu ia me deparar . Eu não conseguia me concentrar para ler as mentes de meus irmãos para perceber o quão chocados eles estavam. Quem sabe eu estaria mais prevenido ao descobrir que uma garota inconsciente estava deitada no chão.

-Essa coisinha fez tudo isso no seu pescoço? - Emmet quis saber olhando para o meu ferimento . Fiquei encarando a garota fazendo-me a mesma pergunta.

-Acho que você concorda agora quando eu digo que posso ser tão rápido quanto você.Depois que Alice teve a visão,ela me pediu para que eu literalmente voasse,agora eu entendo o porque- Ele disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

-Sua garganta está melhorando? Por fora ela parece estar péssima - Jasper perguntou ainda encarando a garota,tentando sondar seus sentimentos,mas eu tinha certeza que ela ainda estava desmaiada pois eu não era capaz de ler seus pensamentos.

-Melhorando...ainda sinto um leve raspar... mas parece estar sumindo - Esforcei-me para dizer o mais nítido possível. Esme e Alice já estavam ao nosso lado curiosas também, o que me deixou mais preocupado.

_Nunca pensei que poderia ser uma menina. _Alice refletia repassando sua visão. Ela só conseguiu ver a parte que eu era atacado e me debatia,nunca conseguiu ver por quem ou o que. Ela estremeceu ao pensar o que teria acontecido se Emmet tivesse demorado um minuto mais . Neste instante não pude deixar de sentir um enorme carinho pela minha irmã.

**_-_**Acho que em vista do ocorrido não estamos diante de uma mera humana - Esme tentou responder a dúvida de todos. _Ela cheira diferente_

- Para alguém tão forte foi fácil derruba-la, tem certeza disso? - Emmet perguntou intrigado.

- Acredite em mim quando digo que concordo plenamente com Esme - Eu consegui bufar passando a mão de leve na minha garganta.

- Nunca senti esse cheiro antes . Sem chance de ser humana - Alice refletia respirando mais profundamente.

- O que vamos fazer com ela? deixa-la aqui? Ela não parece que vai acordar tão cedo - Jasper olhou para todos nós a espera de uma resposta,mas seus olhos se focalizaram em Alice.

-Eu não sei, não vi nada além do ataque até agora .

-Claro que não! Vamos leva-la. - Esme declarou sem rodeios.

-Mas, ela é perigosa! Não podemos leva-la conosco,quem sabe o que ela vai fazer quando acordar! - Fiquei assustado com a decisão de Esme.

-Você não está curioso sobre o porque dela ter te atacado? E além do mais eu nunca deixaria uma garotinha indefesa desacordada nessa floresta - A capacidade amorosa de Esme ás vezes era exagerada.

-Essa garota não tem nada de indefesa! - Rebati tentando faze-la enxergar. - Alice,você já consegue ver algo? - perguntei procurando algum apoio nas visões dela.

-Não, sinto muito Edward. Eu já tentei, mas apesar de Esme já estar decidida, isso não fez qualquer diferença . Sinto muito - O que me deixou mais intrigado era pelo que exatamente ela ¨sentia muito¨. Fixei meus olhos nela,mas seus pensamentos estavam em branco.

_Edward por favor,olhe para ela,se eu dizer que não estou com medo vou estar mentindo,mas ela parece muito indefesa agora,deixe-me cuidar dela._Esme praticamente implorava em seus pensamentos.E agora olhando bem para a garota eu podia começar a entende-la;ela parecia realmente frágil deitada de olhos fechados, com uma pele muito branca que se assemelhava a nossa,cabelos castanhos muito compridos e um ar de inocência quase de fragilidade,mas eu tinha as provas de que isso não era verdade . Ela era uma das coisas mais belas que eu já tinha visto, mas a mais letal também .

-Esme...-olhei nos olhos dela depois ao redor à procura de apoio dos meus irmãos . Não era possível que só eu visse o perigo aqui . Mas todos estavam muito curiosos a respeito da estranha para concordar comigo. Ia além; eles achavam que poderiam dar conta da frágil garotinha se fosse preciso.A encarravam como um desafio . Afinal nós erramos ¨os vampiros¨.

-Acho que fui vencido, já que ninguém está pensando coerentemente . Sinceramente espero que vocês estejam corretos,e que ela acorde não querendo matar a todos nós - Suspirei derrotado.


	2. Chapter 2

**__****Disclaimer:**___Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Mayer._

_**Capítulo 2**_

Eu dirigia simplesmente não tentando prestar atenção nos pensamentos a minha volta . Como se isso fosse possível_._.._ Porque ele está dirigindo tão devagar_? Olhei irritado para o retrovisor diretamente nos olhos de Rosalie, ela nem se incomodou em desviar o olhar,que só se tornou mais afiado_. _

Cada retorno para casa era um tormento. Eles estavam tão ansiosos pela garota acordar, até mesmo Carlisle resolveu tirar férias para observa-la de perto, mas ele tinha uma razão; a de proteger Esme,caso a nossa hospede não ficasse muito... grata pela acolhida. Ela já estava fora do ar a uma semana e dois dias.O que só aguçava mais a curiosidade de todos, que também me incluía. Mas sabe aquele velho ditado "A curiosidade matou o gato"? Eu temia descobrir que nós éramos o gato,ou gatos...

Estacionei na garagem e só senti o vento frio na minha face ,decorrente dos quatro borrões que desapareceram escada a cima. Desta vez eu era realmente o mais lento,não muito ansioso pelo que iria encontrar.

- Alice, você ainda não consegue ver nada? - Emmett e Rosalie perguntaram juntos.

- Vocês sabem que as minhas visões não têm sido muito precisas nesta uma semana - Alice respondeu desanimada . O que era verdade; pela primeira vez o dom dela estava falhando, pelo menos quando se tratava da garota. O que era um mistério para todos nós.

- Querida você se cobra demais! Acho que você tem que relaxar um pouco - Jasper disse dando um pequeno aperto no ombro dela.

- Que merda! Sera que ela não está morta ou algo assim? -Emmett realmente era o mais ansioso. Ele ficava dividido entre a culpa e a possibilidade de uma nova distração.

- Cara meio dificil! O coração dela está bem nítido pra mim - Jasper apontou para própria orelha.

- Emmett Cullen! Não falamos a palavra com M nesta casa - Esme pode também ser ouvida nitidamente daqui de baixo.

_Porra sempre esqueço dest-_

- Nem a palavra com P Emmy - ainda bem que eu estava atendo, agarrando de imediato o vaso que foi arremessado em minha direção.

- Olha quem deu pra ser engraçadinho! Só porque é você vou deixar passar o Emmy .Sabe me sinto meio culpado . Juro que não usei tanta força assim - Emmett disse.

- Não se preocupe, ela não parecia com nenhum remorso ao tentar tipo ¨me matar¨ . Não precisa ficar todo culpado Emmett, algo me diz que ela não é tão frágil assim... - Puxei minha gola role para enfatizar isso. Meu pescoço, apesar de ter melhorado, ainda continuava com as marcas roxas. Obrigando-me a esconde-lo durante o tempo na escola.

- Cara foi mal! e que pra mim ela é só uma menininha. Tô doido pra ela acordar e tentar isso comigo. Aqui não vai ter moleza não - Ele disse estralando os dedos.

- Vou tentar desconsiderar que acabo de ser insultado. Não venha gritar por minha ajuda depois, só isso.

- Ah Eddy! Eu não queria te magoar, e que em questão de força você tem que admitir quem vence todas - Ele continuou com aquele sorriso convencido e abusando da sorte, ainda afagou minha cabeça bagunçado meu cabelo.

- Droga da pra parar de me chamar de Eddy! E você vai ver quand-

- Dá pra os dois pararem! Ou vou arremessar ambos pra fora. E cadê a Esme que não desce logo? - Rosalie perguntou rodeando os sofás indo em direção da porta balcão que dava para o jardim.

- Ela acabou de subir, foi dar uma olhada na nossa hospede - Carlisle descia as escadas dando um grande sorriso ao nos ver.

_Hospede. _Pensamos todos em conjunto .Esme nesta uma semana tinha se dedicado ao máximo para cuidar da garota.

- E nada? - Alice sem suas visões era muito estranho...

- Ah... E nada . Desculpe Alice e que não estou acostumado a ter você fazendo perguntas, você é sempre a que as responde.

- Nem me diga Carlisle! Isso está me deixando doida! - _Eu devia ter concordado com Edward, afinal foi ela que o atacou_.

- Tarde demais pra isso - Claro que eu não ia deixar essa admissão passar em branco.

- Eu sei Edward - ela suspirou conformada.

- Acho que Esme tem se esquecido do jardim, os canteiros estão secando -Rosalie falou se virando para sentar num dos sofás - E acho que das plantas internas também - ela acrescentou notando as plantas espalhadas pela sala.

- Não, eu sempre a vejo regando tudo, conhece a sua mãe . Ela acha que é alguma praga -Carlisle disse olhando para as plantas

Rosalie apenas deu de ombros. Bem, as plantas eram uma das menores preocupações, disso eu tinha certeza. _Odeio voltar para casa e ficar nessa escuridão,porque só aqui minhas visões falham? Sera que a desconhecida tem algo haver com isto?Como? Mas que droga!Quero tudo de volta ao normal e agora!Mais uma semana e só, se ela não acordar e minhas visões não voltarem, vou atira-la para fora com a cama e tudo!_

- Esses ataques não vão ajudar em nada Alice!

- Será que uma pessoa não pode nem ter privacidade para uns chiliques? Fora da minha cabeça Edward!

- Não é por querer, você sabe disso. Sua birra mental é muito nítida! Eu... - minha visão escureceu acompanhada de uma dor muito forte. Percebi que o problema não era só comigo quando escutei os lamentos de Alice .Sombras desfocadas começaram a dançar diante dos meus olhos. A primeira coisa que consegui enxergar ,junto com Alice ,foi um punhado de cabelo castanho, depois o rosto muito pálido e assustado de Esme.

- Mas o que foi- nem consegui terminar pois o grito de Esme assustou a todos nós.

Eu assim como os outros , já estava no segundo andar na frente da porta do quarto de hospedes. Foi Carlisle quem abriu a porta primeiro, muito preocupado com nossa mãe, preocupação que só aumentou ao vermos a garota desperta segurando o braço de Esme. O desconforto dela foi notável ao nós ver, mas em nada comparável quando seus olhos me reconheceram. Eles eram verdes de uma intensidade fora do comum, ou talvez fosse a raiva que eu imaginei ver. Ficamos todos imóveis na soleira da porta, como se nossos pés pesassem toneladas,o que estava acontecendo?

Os pensamentos ao meu redor estavam tão confusos quanto o meu. Então eu fechei meus olhos, desnorteado, esperando que ela terminasse o que tinha começado.


	3. Chapter 3

**__****__****Disclaimer:**_____Todos os personagens associados com a série Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephenie Mayer._

**_Tempest of Destiny_**

**_capitulo 3_**

_Não Edward, você tem que_ sair_ do quarto . _Eu consegui ouvir Alice implorando no fundo da minha mente . Eu ainda estava de olhos fechados esperando pelo ataque,que não veio . Senti alguém me puxar pelo cotovelo,depois um puxão mais forte quando não me movi do lugar .

- Edward deixe com Esme . Sei que é meio difícil, mas todos devemos deixa-las sozinhas . Esme é a única que ela vai aceitar - Jasper olhava para todos ainda grudado no meu braço . Carlisle estava desesperado,pensando em tudo que poderia acontecer com ela . Emmett também parecia incerto,só Rosalie começou a se afastar da porta .

- Eu sinto uma grande simpatia direcionada a Esme . Apesar dela ser muito inconstante agora . Esse sentimento é ...forte de certa forma,maior que o direcionado a você Edward . O ódio a cega,se torna único, por isso você tem que ficar longe . Por favor vamos descer - Ele terminou gesticulando em direção das escadas .

* * *

Descemos a contra gosto, principalmente Carlisle que parecia cada vez mais aflito . Tentei ouvir os pensamentos delas,mas só encontrei o silêncio . Estranhamente as vozes pareciam muito distantes,não dava para distinguir as palavras . Alice estava tentando se concentrar,desesperada por qualquer coisa . O que só fez o meu humor piorar devido as luzes dançando nos meus olhos .

- Não precisa ficar fazendo essa cara, só fique fora da minha mente então! Você sabe que tem algo errado,você viu! - Ela falou irritada.

- O que vocês viram? - Carlisle perguntou mais preocupado do que curioso .

- Pelo que parece a visão de Alice nos mostrou ela acordando,pelo ponto de vista dela . Pouco tempo antes de realmente acontecer ? - Eu falei meio incerto . Alice confirmou balançando suavemente a cabeça.

- Futuro próximo? - _As visões dela sempre tiveram um razoável intervalo de tempo. O quê significa isso?_ Carlisle pensava consigo mesmo.

- Muito próximo pode se dizer - Emmett comentou intrigado também .

- Foi como se estivéssemos vendo através dos olhos dela . O pior foi a dor - Olhei para Alice me perguntando se ela também sentiu . Ela apenas balançou a cabeça novamente concordando . Alice muda, isso não era bom...

- Jasper você está sentindo algo mais? - Carlisle continuou a andar de um lado para o outro,muito mais desconfortável depois que revelei que não podia ler a mente delas .

- Nada de sentimentos negativos . Alguma surpresa e até um pouco de felicidade . Os mais fortes são de espanto,por isso arrisco dizer que alguns deles não são de Esme - ele continuou se concentrado para tirar mais proveito do seu dom .

- Espera... sim...ah...elas estão rindo - ele não conseguiu esconder que elas o estavam contagiando .Carlisle ficou visivelmente aliviado e relaxou pela primeira vez desde que descemos .

- Jasper, você está com uma cara de bobo. Você sabe disso não é? - Até Emmett parecia surpreso devido as atuais circunstâncias .

- Não consigo evitar . Nunca senti algo assim antes . Quero dizer, é genuíno . Assim como sua raiva é avassaladora a alegria é muito mais forte - Ele estava maravilhado! mas eu não consegui deixar de pensar na parte da ¨raiva avassaladora¨, que eu sabia ser direcionada a mim .

- Como ela pode estar toda alegrinha agora, se a alguns minutos atrás eu tinha certeza que ela ia tentar nós matar?- Rosalie apertou os olhos e me olhou sutilmente, mas eu peguei o movimento .

- Também estou me fazendo a mesma pergunta - Carlisle foi o único que respondeu,olhando fixamente em direção das escadas.

- Vocês conseguiram ver os olhos dela? - Alice de repente perguntou,aparentemente desistindo de procurar pelo futuro .

Todos estavam pensando no rosto da garota,procurando por uma descrição adequada.

- Eram lindos... - foi tudo o que eu disse . Todos os olhos se voltaram espantados para mim, e o silêncio perdurou enquanto eles os tentavam ver dessa forma .

- Verdes como as folhas, como esmeraldas. E ameaçadores, intimidantes, tenebrosos . Como...como...se punhais te atingissem quando o ódio deles encontrava sua direção - Eu completei atordoado como eu pude descreve-los assim .

_Agora que merda é essa? _Rosalie esbravejava em seus pensamentos. _Está soando como um daqueles seus poemas idiotas . Ela tentou te matar lembra? _

- Eu não me esqueci Rosalie - Eu coloquei minha mão no meu pescoço para enfatizar que me lembrava perfeitamente .

- O que isto tem a ver? Ela tinha dois como todo mundo tem - Emmett perguntou olhando para Alice . Que não pode evitar de balançar a cabeça ao que ele tinha afirmado . _Tenho certeza que aconteceu algo errado na transformação dele . Rosalie deveria ter corrido mais rápido ._

_- _Eu também não sei . Só pensei que poderia estar relacionado a minha visão . A dor que senti quando ela abriu os olhos foi muito grande .

- Você acha que ela é uma especie de medusa?- ele perguntou com uma expressão muito séria.

- De onde diabos você tirou essa ideia Emmett? - Alice perguntou começando a dar risada ,seguida por todos nós .

- Tirando a preocupação hoje está sendo um ótimo dia para mim - Jasper sorria de orelha a orelha . Ás vezes eu me esquecia como as nossas emoções o afetavam tão drasticamente . _Devia ser um inferno ._

- Alice estou quase concordando com você sobre a parte da transformação - Eu fui capaz de dizer depois de recuperar o meu fôlego .

- Pelo menos explicaria muita coisa - Ela falou com aquela cara de ¨Alice sabe tudo ¨.

- Que transformação? - Emmett olhava de mim para ela de um jeito ingênuo .

- Até eu entendi Em - Rosalie disse colocando a mão na testa .

- O quê?

- Deixa pra lá, ia levar muito tempo para te explicar - ela finalizou dando um apertão de leve na bochecha dele. Eles se mereciam...

- Mas, se for sobre a coisa da medusa, eu só fiz a comparação porque eu me senti meio fraco na porta do quarto . Como se minhas pernas não quisessem obedecer, como se tivessem virado pedra,só isso - Olhei ao redor para ver o efeito das palavras de Emmett, pelo jeito não tinha sido somente eu que estava de boca aberta . Nunca mais menospreze Emmett ,pelo menos não todas as vezes.

_Como não pensei nisso antes_ . Carlisle estava confuso por não ter percebido. O que era de se compreender, afinal Esme estava em perigo . Ela estava nos manipulando de alguma forma,pelo menos foi a essa conclusão que ele chegou. Mas como? franzi a testa olhando diretamente para ele, que estava vasculhando em sua mente as possíveis criaturas capazes de fazerem isso . Eu realmente me senti mais fraco naquele momento,mas como ela foi capaz de fazer isso a todos nós? Quem era ela? ou melhor o que era ela? . Por mais impossível que fosse eu sentia minha cabeça começar a doer com tantas indagações. Não ser capaz de ouvir o que se passava lá em cima tornava tudo pior.

- O que será que elas tanto conversam? - Olhei estranhamente para Alice, era difícil aceitar que ela estava tão perdida como todos os outros.

_Isso também está me matando Edward .Quero minhas visões de volta!_ . Ela suspirou e me deu um meio sorriso .

- Desde quando você lê mentes Alice?

- É muito fácil ler a sua expressão facial Edward,mas tenho que te dizer que odeio apelar para isso .Ou melhor, eu não deveria ter que apelar para isso. Gosto de estar um passo a frente de tudo, não saber o que esperar está me deixando louca...

- Vamos manter a calma Alice e confiar em Jasper - Carlisle tocou o braço de Alice para conforta-la.

Ela mal teve tempo para isso, pois no mesmo instante ouvimos passos na escada e uma Esme muito sorridente abraçou Carlisle. Que ficou notavelmente aliviado por vê- la bem e inteira , pelo que pude verificar.

- Fiquei muito preocupado com você.

- Eu sei . Bella achou melhor que eu descesse para acalmar os ânimos.

- Ótimo! Quem é Bella? - Rosalie fez a pergunta que todos queriam fazer.

- Ah! Tenho tanta coisa para contar! Quando você pensa que já viu de tudo...claro, que se vampiros e lobisomens existem, porque não o resto... Que mundo maravilhoso!

- Acho melhor você ir com calma querida. Estamos ficando mais confusos. - Carlisle a puxou para o sofá para faze- la relaxar.

- Não estou nem conseguindo ler você.Seus pensamentos estão uma bagunça! Cheios de flores e mais flores. Até pra você isso é estranho Esme...

- Flores!- ela exclamou soltando umas risadinhas.

- Esme o que ela fez com você? Se ela fez alguma coisa eu vou partir aquela garota em vários pedacinhos! - E pelo o que eu conhecia Em, ele com certeza o faria .Se tivesse a oportunidade, o que eu duvidava.

- Você quer tentar? Eu adoraria te dar essa chance.

A voz estranha assustou a todos nós, que pulamos de imediato numa posição defensiva. Lá estava ela descendo as escadas muito tranquilamente, como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer. Seus olhos estavam verde esmeralda,inexpressivos como se fôssemos nada para ela, que só se suavizaram quando focalizaram Esme.

- Os ruídos são mesmo necessários? Sempre pensei que vocês se assemelhassem mais aos humanos. Então qual a intenção dos rosnados? - Ela terminou encarando a todos com certo olhar de desdém.

- Ah,eu vou te mostrar quem rosna! - Sem pensar Rosalie foi pra cima dela, que foi parada a tempo por Esme .

- Não Rose. Olha os modos! E Bella está certa, não devemos rosnar para os convidados. Desculpe Bella eles só estão preocupados, só isso. - Esme tirou as mãos dos ombros de Rosalie se afastando.

- Convidados!? Ela quase matou Edward! - Rosalie botou pra fora.

Com a menção do meu nome todos os olhos se voltaram para mim, até mesmo o da tal Bella, só que não tinham nada da brandura oferecida a Esme. Seu olhar continha uma mistura de raiva e repulsa. Foi só porquê eu estava tentando gravar todas essas nuances, principalmente para me proteger, quando vi o momento certo que ela visualizou meu pescoço . E algo como pesar e curiosidade cintilaram em seus olhos.

- Ah! você é o Edward - Antes que eu pudesse responder ela já estava ao meu lado. _Ela consegue ser tão rápida quanto nós. _Pensou Carlisle parecendo fascinado.

Apesar da nossa diferença de altura, que só pude notar agora, quem se sentiu intimidado fui eu. Sua presença exalava poder, ou assim eu o sentia por já pensar saber do que ela era capaz. Ela ficou me observando bem de perto, como se eu fosse um espécime que ela nunca tinha visto.

- Deve ter ficado bem feio. Posso ver?

- Pra você terminar o que começou? - eu não era tão ingênuo assim e nem tão fraco quanto ela pensava.

- Ok, mas lembre-se: a escolha foi sua - dito isto ela se afastou, sendo observada por todos. Que escolha?

- Foi tudo um mal-entendido - Esme disse apressadamente

- Nem tudo - a garota completou.

- Esme, Querida, acho melhor você e... Bella...explicarem sobre esse mal-entendido. Mas antes eu sou Carlisle;aqueles são Emmett ,Rosalie,Alice e Jasper, bem você já conhece Esme e Edward - Não existe pessoa mais educada que Carlisle, eu tenho certeza disso. Ela não parecia nem um pouco interessada na cordialidade.

- Bem, acho melhor vocês ouvirem da boca de Bella. Eu quase que nem acreditei nela - Esme disse com um enorme sorriso.

- Porque tem tantas flores nos seus pensamentos Esme?

- Ah o telepata! Você já tentou me ler? - A tal Bella me perguntou séria.

- Claro que já! Mas não consigo focar minha mente na sua, sempre acabo pegando os pensamentos de outras pessoas.

Ela não disse nada, só continuou me encarando, como se tentasse ver além de mim .Em seguida olhou ao redor parando no vaso com as flores secas em cima de um aparador. Ela andou até ele e estendeu a mão como se fosse toca-las,mas nunca o fez.

- Os iguais a mim possuem muitos nomes . E através dos séculos sempre mudando,acho que o atual seria fada - as flores antes murchas estavam frescas de novo.

Olhamos não muito espantados, afinal três de nós tínhamos dons bem mais interessantes e úteis.

- Uma fada? Todo esse mistério por uma fada? Isso é história pra criança! E uma droga de história! E você nem tem asinhas! - Emmett disse inconformado . Isso querido irmão torne pior o que já está péssimo.

- Eu poderia dizer o mesmo de você! Presas? Alho? Caixão? Cruz? Ah! e o virar cinzas ao sol? Nem vou perguntas dos morcegos! - Ela terminou com uma expressão debochada.

_Ela é boa. Pelo jeito parece conhecer tudo ao nosso respeito ,isso não está me cheirando bem..._Alice pensava preocupada.

- Não se engane com a mitologia inventada pelos humanos! Posso te afirmar que nem tudo é verdade e que nossa imagem foi muito idealizada através dos tempos. Meus antepassados estão há mais tempo neste mundo do que você se quer imagina Vampiro! - A voz dela estava calma o que deixava tudo mais inacreditável.

- Como uma fada venceria um vampiro? - Rosalie também parecia indignada .

- Ela não me venceu,fui pego de surpresa só isso - eu tinha que defender a minha dignidade, afinal ela era uma garota.

- Você só está vivo porque eu não percebi seu amigo vindo em minha direção! - depois do olhar que ela me deu, desejei ter mantido minha boca fechada.

- Puxa isso é discriminação! Eu tenho nome, e é Emmett e sou irmão dele. - tanta coisa e ele quer corrigir isso?

- Você iria mata- lo? - Carlisle parecia agora mais preocupado que fascinado.

- Claro que sim! Senão porque ataca-lo? - e pela primeira vez eu detestei a sinceridade.

- Esme como você pode acreditar nela? Ela está tentando nós enganar! Só um aviso: escolheu as pessoas erradas - Rosalie sempre a mais estourada...

- Rose vamos acalmar os ânimos. Tenho certeza que ainda temos muito a ouvir - Carlisle disse olhando de Rosalie para Bella - Bella porque você atacou Edward?

- É Isabella. Porque ele estava pronto para matar uma raposa - depois que as palavras deixaram a boca dela, nenhum de nós conseguiu permanecer sério, com os lábios franzidos em um sorriso.

- E eu pensando que era por algo sério ou perseguição - Alice disse com um grande sorriso.

- Ah Eddy comilão! Foi fazer uma boquinha e nem convidou ninguém - Emmett piscou o olho pra mim. Que palhaço.

Além de Isabella só Jasper continuava com uma expressão muito severa. A montanha russa emocional o estava enlouquecendo.

- Isabella sei que você sabe o que somos. Mas nós somos diferentes do restante de nossa espécie. Não nós alimentamos de humanos, optamos por preservar a vida humana nos alimentando exclusivamente de animais. - Carlisle com um grande sorriso achou estar esclarecendo tudo.

- Eu sei, Esme me contou. O que dá a você o direito de escolher quem deve morrer? O que o faz crer que a vida animal vale menos que a humana? - Ela não tentou esconder a raiva que afetou diretamente Jasper, que na mesma hora caiu de joelhos com as mãos na cabeça. Carlisle estava nitidamente atordoado com as perguntas dela.

- Que pergunta idiota é essa? A vida humana sempre foi e será a mais importante - Rosalie resolveu intervir.

- Como você pode afirmar isso? Um animal só ataca quando ameaçado ou para se alimentar. Agora os humanos se matam em guerras por religião, por terras, por politica, por dinheiro ou até mesmo por maldade. Sacrificando muitas vezes suas próprias crianças no processo. Eles destroem a natureza que tanto precisam. Usam os animais como cobaias, apenas para conseguir o creme perfeito. Tenho observado essas atrocidades a milhares de anos, por isso não acho justa essa opção de vocês! - Ela terminou seu discurso olhando para cada um de nós.

Nenhum de nós teve o que dizer depois disso. Um silêncio desconfortável se seguiu, no qual cada um estava refletindo sobre o ponto de vista dela. Sinceramente eu nunca vi por esse lado . Foi Emmett que teve a coragem de perguntar .

- Você está dizendo que devíamos comer os humanos? - falou com uma cara debochada.

- Eu não estou defendendo o que os outros de sua espécie fazem. Eu na maioria das vezes sou contra o desperdício de vidas. Mas minha existência está ligada diretamente a flora e a fauna, não posso achar sua escolha correta...

Ela continuou a nós encarar e neste momento percebeu o estado de Jasper . Sem nunca demonstrar medo começou a ir na direção dele, mas foi impedida por uma Alice muito brava.

- Eu só queria ver o empata de perto. As emoções são um problema para mim também - Dito isto se afastou para o canto mais isolado da sala.O que será que ela quis dizer com isto?

- Como você sabe do dom dos meus filho? - Carlisle quis matar a curiosidade de todos .

- Esme me contou.

_Conte com Esme pra acabar com a diversão . E lá se vai o elemento surpresa._ Não pude deixar de sorrir com os pensamentos de Emmett.E depois olhei para Esme, como todos estavam fazendo.

- Bem, eu só achei que confiança fosse ganha com confiança. E que ela não tinha o porque não confiar em nós - Esme nunca vai cansar de me surpreender pelo coração amoroso, ou talvez pela ingenuidade...

- Desculpe Esme,mas isso é ridículo! Temos todos os motivos para desconfiar dela! - Foi Rosalie quem sobrou as fagulhas, no que eu temia se transformar num grande incêndio.

Todos escolheram esse momento para expor o seu ponto de vista. O que, pode se dizer, foi expresso em um tom um pouquinho exagerado. Até Carlisle que era sempre o mais calmo saiu em defesa de sua companheira. Ela, o motivo disso tudo, apenas se manteve calada nos observando. Pelo que pude ver pelo canto do meu olho.

- Deus! Vocês vão me enlouquecer! - O silêncio provocado pelo esbravejar de Jasper foi muito constrangedor. Ele continuava sofrendo,agora mais ainda com a nossa ajuda.

- Ei empata, você pode me sentir? - afinal ela resolveu falar.

- Jasper. Meu nome é Jasper . Com toda essa confusão? Está meio difícil - Colocou os dedos nas têmporas massageando-as.

- Mas e antes disso tudo? Quando eu estava lá em cima?

- Sim,sim. Eu consegui. Seus sentimentos são estranhos... - ele continuou de olhos fechados.

Ela olhou de Jasper para Alice como se estivesse pensando. O que eu não daria para saber se eu estava certo.

_O que ela está querendo? Não vou deixa-la se aproximar dele, de jeito algum. Se ao menos minhas visões voltassem..._Alice iria proteger Jasper até o fim,custe o que custasse. Bella permaneceu calada e séria por mais alguns minutos.

- Olha eu posso amenizar isso,acho que na verdade esse descontrole seu é minha culpa. Agora é sua vez de decidir.

- Porque agora é a vez dele decidir? - Alice perguntou toda desconfiada.

- Porque primeiro eu decidi ajuda-lo. Não costumamos ajudar a sua espécie - O olhar frio dela dizia muito.

- Que certeza eu posso ter que você ...não vai fazer ...nada contra mim? - Ate o falar de Jasper estava sendo prejudicado. Muito estranho, ele nunca ficou tão debilitado

- Não Jasper! Nem pense! As minhas visões se foram por causa dela, tenho certeza. Vai lá se saber o que vai acontecer com você.

- Certeza nenhuma. - Isabella respondeu sem tirar os olhos dele. Ignorando Alice.

Jasper também não vacilou e continuou encarando-a . _Alice vai me matar. Se essa dor não me matar primeiro. Concentração, eu tenho como saber se ela diz a verdade . Concentração ._ Ele surpreendeu a todos e muito mais Alice, quando apenas balançou a cabeça, no que eu tinha certeza ser um sim.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capitulo 4_**

Ela nem se incomodou com nossa reação, depois que Jasper tomou a decisão . Nem mesmo pareceu se importar que cada movimento era observado por uma platéia bem atenta, quando ela cruzou a sala se aproximando dele.

- Diga a sua namorada que vou ter que toca-lo para dar certo,antes dela arrancar minha cabeça.

Neste momento lembrei-me de olhar para Alice,que estava muito,muito irada. Tentei vasculhar em minha mente a ultima vez que a vi assim ,sem sucesso. Oh! O negócio era sério.

- Esposa! Você está louca se pensa que vai toca-lo! E pode ter certeza que não vai ser só a cabeça que vou arrancar - Ela já estava entre os dois, bloqueando a passagem de Isabella . Depois disso fiz uma nota mental para nunca , em hipótese alguma, brincar com Jasper novamente. Engraçado que Emmett estava tendo a mesma ideia.

- Alice...confie em mim - Jasper disse amorosamente, olhando-a daquele jeito que tantas vezes me irritou.

- Jasper... - foi a unica palavra que ela disse,antes de fechar os olhos conformada. Liberando o acesso a ele .

Jasper sinalizou para Isabella continuar. Ela então entrelaçou rapidamente seus dedos nos dele,mas não conseguiu esconder o desconforto ao toca-lo. _Que_ _mãos quentes._ Peguei Jasper pensando.

- Agora olhe para mim e esqueça de tudo ao redor. Pense só naquilo que você sente,os sentimentos que são exclusivamente seus. A chave para esse controle está dentro de você. Você os comanda não ao contrario - ele continuava olhando fixamente para ela. Tentando seguir as instruções ,quando de repente seus pensamentos ficaram vazios e ele caiu com um baque no chão.

_Puta merda! Ela matou o Jas._ Foi o ultimo pensamento de Emmett antes dele partir para cima de Isabella, arremessando-a pela janela da sala.

- Não, não, não . Jas fala comigo - Alice estava desesperada.

_Meu Deus e a culpa é minha por ter confiado e a trazido para dentro de nossa casa_. Esme estava soluçando com a mão cobrindo a boca, enquanto Carlisle tentava afastar Alice para examina-lo.

- Vamos lá Edward, temos que ajudar o Emm - Rosalie estava preocupada com o que Isabella seria capaz de fazer a ele.

Ao chegarmos do lado de fora, encontramos Isabella se esquivando dos golpes de Emmett com uma rapidez fora do comum ,até para um vampiro.O que só o estava deixando mais irritado. Observando bem notei que só ele atacava,ela em momento algum revidava . Mas que droga é essa agora! por causa do animal ela quase me matou e agora...

- Você acha que é melhor interferirmos? - perguntei a Rosalie que estava ao meu lado só assistindo também.

- Só se for para trocar de lugar com ele. Emmett não acertou um até agora, eu posso fazer melhor que isto!

Eu não sei dizer se sentia o mesmo . Seja lá o que for que ela fez a Jasper, havia algo errado. Logico que se tivesse que escolher entre ela e minha família, ela não teria a menor chance,mas a raiva que busquei dentro de mim para terminar esse empasse,simplesmente e misteriosamente não estava lá.

- Ah! você quer brincar? Tenho muita diversão guardada pra você, um parque inteiro.

Pelo que eu conhecia de Emmett, eu não duvidava disso.

- Se entendo bem você é do tipo que fala com flores. Adora uma arvore. Acertei? - Dito isto ele caminhou em direção a uma grande sequoia do jardim já destroçado de Esme.

- Não se atreva! - foi tudo que Isabella conseguiu falar antes de Emmett arrancar a árvore do solo,com uma rapidez que nem eu poderia te feito melhor.

Ela parecia horrorizada ao olhar para a planta sendo segurada por ele, com as raízes ainda ligadas ao solo.

- Por que você não vem abraçar essa ? - Dito isso ele balançou a árvore com toda força na direção dela, terminando de arranca-la. A não reação dela ao ser ,literalmente, rebatida; eu culpo completamente o choque, só podia ser isso.

- Yeah Baby! Home run! - Rosalie se virou para mim com um olhar convencido.

- O quê? - perguntei cansado das indiretas.

- Meu Emmett é ou não é um gênio?

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder.O gênio estava muito feliz com a tacada. Ele largou o tronco e seguiu todo sorridente para a segunda rodada. Ela continuava no chão, parecendo apenas estar esperando por ele. Lá no fundo eu queria que ela revidasse,eu não podia ter me enganado tanto. Eu tinha certeza que ela era poderosa, ou era só o meu ego falando mais alto. Se continuasse assim Emmett iria mata-la, bem...não matar de verdade,mas ele estava muito empolgado. E o conhecendo bem isso era preocupante. Até onde eu iria pelo meu orgulho?

- Emm pare! - um Jasper muito vivo estava entre Emmett e Isabella.

- Cara você não estava morto? Eu não falo com assombrações. Xô! Volta lá e continue, ou se finja ,de morto! Sabe a quanto tempo não me divirto assim! - e eu que pensei que as birras de Alice eram as piores.

- Não, eu estou muito bem, obrigado. Alias melhor que antes - Jasper disse oferecendo uma das mãos para que Isabella se levantasse. Que foi recusada é claro.

- Demorou mais do que eu pensava. Mais um pouco e o esquentadinho me esfolava - ela disse de pé batendo a sujeira da roupa. Que notei agora ser de Esme.

- Anjo ia ser muito mais que esfolar - O convencido disse piscando um dos olhos. Ela apenas bufou em resposta.

- Porque você não revidou? - Isso estava me corroendo, eu tinha que saber.

Neste momento ela pareceu notar Rosalie e eu. Mas continuou se limpando como se não tivesse ouvido minha pergunta. Notei que um dos braços dela parecia meio estranho. Culpe os instintos humanos restantes em mim,pois sem notar já estava bem perto dela,para perceber que tinha sido muito mais grave.

- Você quebrou o braço! - eu consegui dizer chocado e um pouco culpado, para mim ela era invencível! Por isso nem movi um dedo para impedir meu irmão.

Ela olhou atentamento para o próprio braço, como se também só tivesse notado agora. Para completar meu assombro ela mesma tentou endireita-lo , como se fosse a coisa mais normal a se fazer.

- Não! só vai piorar, pelo jeito você não se cura rapidamente como nós - toquei instintivamente o braço dela para impedi-la, só depois pensei que poderia ser a coisa mais errada a se fazer. Ela apenas me olhou inexpressivamente. Bom pelo menos não deve estar doendo.

- Carlisle é medico, melhor ele dar uma olhada nisso - eu consegui dizer apressadamente.

- Não achei justo reagir. Eu não dei explicações do que poderia acontecer. E a reação dele foi nobre,já que vocês se julgam irmãos. ..Eu apenas pensei em ganhar um pouco de tempo, até que seu irmão acordasse - ela disse segurando o braço.

- Por falar nisso, muito obrigado. Não sei o que você fez,mas funcionou. Agora eu consigo focalizar só nos meus sentimentos. Sabe quantas vezes eu já tinha tentado isso? Todas as vezes os sentimentos externos me infectavam - Jasper disse com um grande sorriso.

- Você sempre teve essa capacidade,sempre esteve dentro de você. Eu apenas te mostrei o caminho,nada mais - E pela primeira vez desde a conhecer, vi algo que nem imaginei fazer parte dela . Um sorriso lindo e encantador; direcionado ao meu irmão.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5_**

- Chegamos!

- Você é tão sutil que acho meio difícil ninguém ter percebido. Saia da frente Em! O que você está esperando? Uma recepção? - Não era só eu que queria que as visões de Alice voltassem. Ela andava irritada ao extremo, ou talvez fosse o fato de ter que se desculpar com Isabella depois do que aconteceu,ou as duas coisas...

- Sabe Alice se você não fosse vampira eu poderia jurar que é TPM - Rosalie passou por ela pegando a mão de Emmett para tira-lo do caminho.

- Hahaha muito engraçado Rose . Vou lembrar disso quando você precisar da minha opinião sobre suas roupas - Alice terminou estreitando os olhos.

Não querendo mais participar dessas brigas tolas resolvi subir direto para o meu quarto. Não que estando lá eles me deixassem em paz, atualmente o passatempo predileto era falar pelas minhas costas, mesmo sabendo que eu poderia ouvir cada palavra de onde estava. O que já estava virando rotina depois de tudo que aconteceu.

- Vocês estão ouvindo as risadas? - Eu já estava na metade da escada quando ouvi a voz de Jasper.

Dei meia volta e assim como eles fui em direção do jardim. Lá estavam Esme e Isabella cuidando dos canteiros, que tinham sido arruinados por Emmett. Isabella usava somente uma mão para regar as rosas, a outra tinha sido engessada por Carlisle depois do incidente de dois dias atrás. Desde então nunca mais troquei uma palavra com ela e só a via casualmente pelos corredores, nem ela demonstrou nenhum interesse em se relacionar conosco. Mas com Esme era diferente, sempre foi desde o inicio.

Ela queria ir embora depois que Carlisle terminou com o gesso, foi Esme que insistiu para que ela ficasse; pelo menos até que o braço estivesse curado. Quem poderia resistir a Esme? Nem preciso dizer que o meu desconforto foi imediato,bem...não maior que o de Alice.

- Está ficando lindo! Você sabe que eu ainda sinto muito pelo estrago que fiz,não é mãe? - Emmett deu um meio sorriso inocente.

- Obrigado Querido! Claro que sei que foi sem querer. Vocês viram as rosas? Foi Bella - Esme estava transbordado de alegria. E olhando atentamente dava para ver o porquê. As rosas estavam brilhantes . _Brilhantes?_ Como se o orvalho da noite ainda estivesse nelas em plena tarde.

_Tulipas? Mas é época de tulipas?_ Rosalie pensava curiosamente olhando o resto do jardim.

- As rosas estão rosas demais! E essas vermelhas! Que lindas! - Alice dizia toda encantada. Seu mau humor se rendendo.

- Cadê o buraco ? Tenho certeza que era bem aqui - Emmett se afastou ,andando na direção onde antes ficava a árvore que ele usou como taco de beisebol.

Isabella carranqueou na hora. Acho que o assunto ainda era meio sensível.

- Bella fechou o buraco, como homenagem a árvore. Para que a energia dela continuasse a viver - Esme explicou toda orgulhosa, sem nem mesmo se preocupar com os olhares estranhos que estava recebendo.

- Deve ter dado um trabalhão com essa mão frágil! - Emmett enquanto falava teve a cara de pau de me olhar pelo canto do olho.O que falei sobre provocar?

- E quem disse que usei a mão? - Ela respondeu apertando os olhos. Ok, até eu agora queria saber como ela fez isso.

- Poderia ter ficado sem essa irmãozinho - Jasper disse debochado pertinho do ouvido de Emmett.

- Ok,ok, você entendeu que o negócio da árvore foi num momento de raiva, não é? - Ele perguntou com cara de ingênuo.

Nós só seguramos o riso. Ela nem sequer olhou para ele.

- E também quando a usei em você. E quando te arremessei pela janela... Bem ,foi tudo no calor do momento - Ele continuava olhando preocupado para ela. Que agora o encarava curiosamente.

- Acho que você precisa fazer algo para controlar essa raiva . Que culpa a árvore tinha? Sabe quantos anos ela tinha? Quantas coisas ela já tinha passado? quantas evoluções ela já presenciou? Sequoias são as árvores mais antigas - ela se aproximou dele e estendeu a mão no ar, onde antigamente ficava a árvore.

Um faixo de luz colorida saiu da palma da mão dela em direção ao solo. A terra e a vegetação começaram a se mover formando desenhos aleatórios,até chegar a vários círculos um dentro do outro. Nós todos nos aproximamos para ver melhor.

- Era assim como o tronco era por dentro. Como aqui o clima é temperado cada círculo representa um ano de vida - ela olhou melancolicamente para as centenas de círculos.

- As sequoias são consideradas as mais longevas formas de vida existente sobre a Terra - ela fez um movimento com a mão e os círculos se desmancharam.

Ninguém conseguiu dizer nada depois disso. Nosso conhecimento neste momento pareceu ser tão limitado...

_Estou me sentindo um monstro_ . Emmett pensava tristemente.

- Você é na verdade - Não pude evitar . Acho que fiquei meio depressivo com essa história.

- Cara você é meu irmão! tem que me consolar, não me fazer sentir pior .

Eu apenas dei de ombros, não é como se eu pudesse voltar atrás no que tinha dito.

Jasper com um olhar triste observava Isabella,assim como todos nós. Foi Esme que criou a coragem e acariciou suavemente a mão dela.

Isabella apenas ficou olhando a mão das duas unidas.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6_**

Desde que Isabella foi acolhida em nossa casa íamos caçar o mais distante possível,para evitar confrontos. Já que ela deixou bem claro o que pensava de nossa escolha de cardápio. De vez em quando eu pegava Carlisle pensando em tudo que ela falou, para ele que achava estar fazendo o correto, era desafiador ver pelo ponto de vista dela.

Assim, para não arriscar ,resolvemos ir perto da fronteira do Canadá. Eu estava voltando sozinho,Jasper e Emmett resolveram ficar um pouco mais,para aproveitar a variedade . Eu preciava muito a companhia de meus irmãos, mas ficar sozinho de vez em quando também era bom. A poucos quilômetros de casa decidi então ir ao lago que eu tanto gostava.

A água estava num tom azul claro,quase que se misturando ao céu.A vegetação de um verde bem vivo,onde pequenas flores amarelas e lilases se destacavam. Parecia que desde que Isabella chegou tudo relacionado a flora era exagerado demais.

Sentei bem na beira do lago e fechei meus olhos, tentando lembrar se era tudo assim antes ou se eu que estava imaginando demais.Não, com certeza não era... Até o cheiro das flores parecia mais acentuado.

- Que droga! Como você...? - tomei um grande susto ao perceber que ela estava sentada bem ao meu lado. _Acho que estou perdendo meus reflexos de vampiro. _Pensei irritado_._

- Desculpe se te assustei. Aqui é lindo ! - ela disse olhando para o lago .Os cabelos longos levemente encaracolados, pareciam ter o castanho mais brilhante que eu já tinha visto.

- Como está o braço? - Perguntei curioso, eu já sabia que o processo de cura dela era diferente do nosso. Talvez igual dos humanos?

- Não sei, eu não posso meche-lo com esse gesso - ela respondeu olhando para o braço.

- É essa a função do gesso, limitar seus movimentos para que as células de regeneração possam trabalhar - ela me olhou estranhamente , depois seus olhos vagaram pelo meu pescoço.

- Ainda não melhorou . Pelo jeito nem todas as lendas são histórias... - Ela estendeu a mão boa em direção a mim. Eu pulei imediatamente agarrando o braço dela primeiro. Gato escaldado tem medo de água fria.

- Nem pense! - eu esbravejei apertando mais forte.Não me importando se a estava machucando.

- Não quero te fazer mal Edward. Desculpe é estranho ter que avisar o que vou fazer antes de fazer. Esme gosta muito de você, eu nunca a magoaria - olhei furiosamente em seus olhos, somente para ver minha própria face refletida em suas pupilas, não sei se foi isso que me fez solta-la ou a honestidade que pensei ver nelas.

- Você já deveria ter aprendido depois do incidente com Emmett. E o que você está fazendo aqui? Pensei que seu plano era ignorar a todos nós - ah sim! eu ainda estava com raiva.

- Você não entenderia. E eu não tenho que dar satisfação dos meus atos! principalmente a alguém como você - Ela voltou a se sentar, agora distante de mim,olhando para um ponto fixo no lago.

Porque ela sempre insistia em frisar que era superior? Será que ela realmente conhecia as capacidades dos vampiros? Ou era eu que desconhecia nossa ignorância ? Tentar entende-la estava dando nós no meu cérebro.

- A culpa pelo seu pescoço é minha, por isto estou me oferecendo para cura-lo. A menos que você queira ficar assim pelo resto da sua existência. Aí e com você.

- Como assim pelo resto da minha existência? - eu tinha certeza que ele estava melhorando,pelo menos o roxo estava mais suave.

- Não vai sarar Edward. Não sem minha ajuda.

Ótima hora para conseguir ler a mente dela. Alguma vezes eu conseguia ver alguns clarões, ou até ouvir alguns pensamentos dela, mas eram tão fugazes que eu suspeitava que via e ouvia o que ela deixava. Como agora, pois só vi a imagem das manchas na mente dela.

- Você está falando sério? Quero dizer, não vai deixar pior ou me degolar de vez? - depois da declaração dela é claro que eu tinha que ficar preocupado.

- Como eu disse antes; eu nunca faria mal a você, nem a sua família - Ela tirou os olhos do lago, olhando em minha direção.

- Ok, entendi - ela continuou me encarando. O que ela estava esperando?.

- Então, posso ? - perguntou parecendo cansada,eu apenas sacudi minha cabeça lentamente. Dando meu aval para ela fazer sei lá o que comigo. Idiota! deveria ter perguntado primeiro "posso o que?"

Ela continuou olhando diretamente nos meus olhos enquanto se aproximava. Como eu não poderia estar com medo dela? Agora que a fragilidade nela era tão visível,para mim,sua beleza era muito mais hipnotizante. O disfarce perfeito .Ela tocou suavemente meu pescoço,como se indecisa . Jasper tinha razão, as mãos dela eram muito quentes. Suspirei contente com o calor que seu toque irradiava, eu podia sentir seu pulso batendo levemente. Me peguei pensando no que corria em suas veias, seja lá o que fosse não cheirava a sangue humano. Mesmo assim tão perto,seu aroma continuava sendo indecifrável.

Foi muito rápido e ela se afastou olhando-me satisfeita. Eu não sentia nada de diferente,além da pele ainda quente onde ela tinha tocado. Vi pelos seus pensamentos como a cor da minha pele agora era uniforme,mas como se eu precisasse de uma confirmação mais confiável, conferi meu reflexo nas águas.

- Obrigado , bem melhor assim.

- Hum hum - foi tudo que ela disse. A raiva tinha se dissipado e a curiosidade prevaleceu. Acho que foi isso que me fez procurar um lugar ao lado dela para sentar.

- Porque os seus olhos mudaram de cor? E que eu poderia jurar que eram verdes,mas agora eles estão castanhos - Eu ia perguntar se tinha alguma relação com a alimentação,assim como nós. Parei a tempo, pretendendo sair ileso dessa conversa.

Ela continuou a contemplar o lago. Acho que talvez eu tenha entendido errado e curar o meu pescoço não era uma oferta de paz . Alguns minutos se passaram, em que eu tentava olhar na mesma direção. Tentando identificar o que era mais interessante do que falar comigo.

- Tudo ao meu redor de certa forma me afeta - foi ela quem quebrou o silêncio torturante.

- Algo mudou a cor de seus olhos? - eu tinha que arriscar . Existiam tantas perguntas.

- Algo assim.

- Já te falaram que você é muito enigmática?

- Na verdade já.

- Bom saber. Eu achei que o problema era comigo.

Havia outras maneiras de obter as respostas, não custava nada tentar a sorte. Então me concentrei totalmente nela,esperando encontrar as portas de sua mente abertas.

- Eu posso te sentir Edward. Tudo que conto é o que você precisa saber. E eu não sei de tudo...

- Como você pode me sentir agora e nas outras vezes não? Por que pediu que Jasper decidisse se queria sua ajuda e comigo não? E por que você trata Esme melhor desde o inicio? Como você conseguiu selar as vozes no quarto com Esme ? Como Emmett conseguiu te nocautear em nosso primeiro encontro? - Isso tudo já estava me dando nos nervos, parecia que ela rodeava sem nunca responder algo de concreto. Que se dane,eu tinha que saber!

- Você é sempre assim tão desconfiado? Eu não quero brigar com você, mas arggggghhhhh você me tira do sério! Fadas são calmas, não deixam a emoção prevalecer ou não sentem absolutamente nada. Você por um acaso notou como minhas emoções oscilam? Como seu irmão sofreu mais comigo por perto?Mesmo indo contra os meus princípios não era para te atacar naquele dia. Seu irmão apesar de estar sofrendo por causa das minhas emoções amplificadas,a culpa era do controle que ele não tinha. Por isso ele tinha que decidir se queria ajuda ou não. No seu caso minha responsabilidade era maior,eu tinha a obrigação de cura-lo. Satisfeito? - Ela terminou o discurso respirando fundo,o que eu acreditei fosse para se controlar.

- Você esqueceu de Esme ,da leitura de sua mente e do Emmett - Já que eu estava brincando com fogo decidi arriscar me queimar.

- Você não existe! Eu não sabia do seu dom até Esme me contar; na verdade eu nem sabia que vampiros podiam ter dons.Só depois de avisada que resolvi prestar mais atenção.

- O que você sente? - perguntei genuinamente curioso,pois ninguém nunca tinha percebido .

- Como cocegas - respondeu de imediato.

- Curioso. Você consegue bloquear ,selecionando o que eu devo escutar?

- Uhhhhh...Algumas vezes sim, estou desenvolvendo isso - Ela disse apontando para a própria cabeça.

- Eu sabia! Mas conseguiu me bloquear no inicio - eu disse orgulhoso,por estar um passo à frente . Será que eu realmente estava?

- Agora Esme...

- Agora Esme? - eu indaguei incentivando-a a continuar. Eu tinha que mantê-la falando.

- Nunca pensei em encontrar um de vocês como ela. O tempo que fiquei desacordada eu ainda conseguia ouvir tudo ao meu redor. Ela cuidou de uma estranha,pior, de alguém que tinha tentado matar um dos dela, com tanto carinho... Esse mesmo carinho ela dedica as plantas e a todos. Há várias histórias sobre sua espécie,nenhuma boa posso te afirmar .Encontrar alguém como Esme foi desconcertante e inspirador - ela terminou com um grande sorriso,daqueles que aquece o coração ainda mais por saber que ela estava absolutamente certa. Esme era unica.

- Você realmente teria me matado?

- Sim - ela nem vacilou

- E que é meio estranho acreditar que você teria sucesso,principalmente para os outros. Ainda mais sabendo o que você é. Não querendo te menosprezar, é lógico. E que até hoje nossos únicos inimigos eram o fogo e os lobisomens. Tirando isso, sempre acreditamos sermos os invencíveis, os monstros... - Fiquei esperando atentamente pela resposta de um milhão de dólares.

- Ainda mais sabendo o que sou? - Perguntou inexpressiva.

- A perspectiva de uma fada ser mais forte que um vampiro não é muito animadora. Você deve ser lembrar da reação de Rosalie.

- Quisera eu que tudo que vocês pensam sobre nós fosse verdade. Tornaria tudo muito mais fácil.

- Mas...

- Eu não sou o inimigo aqui. Apesar disso poderia te decapitar tão facilmente... Somos energias opostas.

_Energias opostas_ . O que ela queria dizer com isto?

- E só pra finalizar vocês continuam sendo " os monstros "- ela disse ficando de pé e inesperadamente estendeu a mão para mim. Não que eu precisasse de ajuda.

- Você sabe como deixar um cara pra baixo - peguei sua mão meio desconfiado sobre o significado dessa gentileza.

- Nós não mentimos. Jamais - ela se virou caminhando para floresta, eu segui logo atrás.

* * *

**_Olá, estou colocando várias atualizações, tendo mil ideias. Gostaria muito de saber se tem agradado _**:)


End file.
